


He's The Tear In My Heart (take me higher)

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Joshler One-Shots [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Baking, Cute Tyler Joseph, Drabble, Fluff, I don't even know why, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph One Shot, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, honestly this whole fic just made me smile as i wrote it, it's just super cute (or at least i think so)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Tyler's new neighbour is always asking for eggs (seriously, man, what do you need so many eggs for?) but Tyler doesn't particularly mind because, damn, he's so attractive!





	He's The Tear In My Heart (take me higher)

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh I actually had an original idea for once! Honestly, this didn't even follow my original idea (I'm hopeless) but I got lost in the fic and ahh I find it hella cute! I hope y'all do too!!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it :)) You've all been super sweet lately, I love you all!
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Tyler already knew that his new neighbour was attractive but, damn, he didn’t realise just how attractive he was! Faded red curls sat on top his head, a few loose strands framing his sharp face. Tanned skin, most likely from spending time outside during the warm summer they’d just experienced, with a slight five o’clock shadow forming over his jawline.   
Which, just for the record, was a jawline that Tyler felt himself internally drooling over. Damn…

“Hi,” the handsome neighbour said, his lips curling up into a warm smile. Tyler felt his knees go weak and leant on his front door to steady himself.

“Hey.” Tyler replied, returning the smile with as much ease as he could muster.

The neighbour stuck his hand out, long and strong fingers curling around Tyler’s palm in a handshake. “I’m Josh, I live next door.”

Tyler nodded, biting his lower lip to stop himself from blurting out something ridiculously embarrassing like, ‘Oh, yeah, I already know that because I’ve been secretly watching you through the peephole in this very door.”

When Tyler eventually pulled his sweaty palm from Josh’s grasp, subconsciously wiping it down the front of his jeans, he said, “Oh cool, man. I’m Tyler.”

Josh smiled at that, once again revealing his perfectly white teeth. Tyler cursed all the sugary drinks that he loved so much, for tainting his teeth a pale yellowy white. Luckily, it wasn’t too noticeable.

Tyler noticed Josh’s easy-going smile fade slightly as the silence (which was kind of awkward, Tyler wasn’t going to lie) dragged on. Rubbing the back of his neck, Josh finally spoke, “Umm, this is going to seem super odd, dude, but do you have any eggs that I can borrow?” He then threw Tyler a cheeky grin, the flirt, and Tyler would have blushed had he not already been mid-sentence.

“Borrow?” he said, tone laced with amusement. “No offence, man, but I don’t want the eggs back after you’ve used them.” Tyler was smiling now, trying not to laugh at the embarrassed look on Josh’s face. He let out a soft chuckle instead, nudging Josh’s shoulder jokingly before walking back into his flat to retrieve a few eggs. “But sure, dude.” he called over his shoulder, in case Josh had thought he was just going away.

Tyler soon returned back to his front door where Josh was still stood, though now he was leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for Tyler. In that position, Josh’s arms revealed strong muscles, one side tattooed in a colourful abstract design, and Tyler had to curse himself for almost dropping the eggs balanced in his already clammy palms. His heart however, he couldn’t control; it was currently beating at what could only be an unhealthy rate.

‘Pull yourself together!’ Tyler thought, frowning over his low self-control. He’s seen attractive guys before.

“Thanks, man!” Josh said, cheerful grin taking over his beautiful features once again as he took the eggs that Tyler was offering him, and with that he was gone again – disappearing into his flat next door with the click of his door.

Tyler sighed, letting a small puff of hot air escape his teeth-marked lips and banging his head on his wall. What was wrong with him?

A few days later, just as Tyler was managing to forgive himself for the overly embarrassing fiasco with his neighbour, Josh, there was a knock on his door. Getting up from his sofa (which was definitely in need of replacing, but Tyler had grown too attached to it now) with a quick glance at the TV, he left the room to answer the door.

What he hadn’t expected, though he probably should have at least considered it, was for Josh to be stood on the other side of said door with a heart-fluttering smile resting on his lips. “Hey, dude!” he greeted Tyler, drawing out the ‘hey’ in an almost sing-song manner.

Tyler rolled his eyes teasingly, smiling right back. “Hey, Josh. What’s up, man?”

A strained laugh left Josh’s throat as he looked down at Tyler, biting his lip a bit. “I, uh, was wondering if I could have some more eggs? Only if it’s not too much trouble!” he rushed out, gesturing with his hands.

Tyler raised an eyebrow but didn’t protest, telling Josh to wait one moment whilst he went into his tiny kitchen to grab a few more eggs from the fridge. He knew he shouldn’t really leave them in the fridge (his mom told him so enough times) but he didn’t have much choice; his cat, Minx, had a habit of jumping onto the countertops and pushing off anything that got in her way. Hence, the name.

Tyler pushed the fridge door shut with his shoulder, gripping the eggs to stop them from slipping and landing on the tiles below, and made his way back to Josh.

Josh took them all, managing to hold them with ease – Tyler bitterly cursed God for giving him such stupidly small hands – and thanked Tyler once again. He was just about to leave again when Tyler blurted out, “If it’s not a stupid question, what do you actually need so many eggs for, man?” 

Josh swivelled on the spot to face Tyler again, looking down at the eggs in his hand before glancing back up to meet Tyler’s eyes. He bit his lip (something which Tyler really wished he’d stop doing because, fuck, it was hot) before speaking. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

Tyler’s curiosity only increased and he nodded, trying to prove his promise through a warm smile sent in Josh’s direction. 

Josh seemed to take this as enough proof, gesturing for Tyler to follow him.

Tyler did, putting his latch up before clicking his door shut – his TV programme long forgotten as he followed Josh into his apartment.

It was funny, Tyler thought as he looked around Josh’s apartment; everything seemed almost the same apart from the fact that it was all flipped to the other side. It made sense, though, since their front doors were literally right next to each other.

There was a sweet, intoxicating smell filling the air of the apartment and Tyler couldn’t help but breathe it in with a smile. Silently trailing behind Josh as he walked into what Tyler guessed was the kitchen, he wondered what on earth Josh was about to show him.

Somehow, Tyler hadn’t been expected the sight of flour strewn over countertops, mixing bowls abandoned across the room and lemons crowding in a heap on the small kitchen table to his right. A puzzled look taking over his face, he met Josh’s eyes.

“What the fuck, dude?” he muttered, no malice in his voice, just plain confusion as he glanced over the mess again.

Josh blushed, carefully placing the eggs into an empty bowl by the fridge. Now that his hands were free, he automatically seemed to bring one up to the nape of his neck, tangling his fingertips in his curls. 

God, how Tyler wished to do that.

“Okay, so, umm…” Josh started, gesturing to the mess in the room with his other hand, “My mum asked me to make a lemon meringue pie for Thanksgiving Dinner’s dessert but, well…” he stopped, shrugging.

Tyler stepped further into the room as he waited for him to continue.

“I’m shit at baking.” Josh finally finished, “I just don’t get it, dude! I keep following the recipe but every time it just comes out gross and bitter. Don’t even get me started on the meringue, either!” 

Tyler tried to hold it together, but the corners of his mouth pulled up into a shit-eating grin and before he knew it he was crippled over in a full-on belly laugh. 

“It’s not funny, man!” Josh cried, but Tyler could sense the laughter in his voice too.

Shaking his head, taking a deep breath and wiping away a tear formed in the corner of his eye, Tyler straightened himself up. “Sorry, man, but that’s fucking hilarious.”

Josh huffed, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. 

Tyler found himself slightly more turned on by the pout of Josh’s lips than he probably should be, but he tried to ignore that as he stepped up to Josh and rested a hand on his arm. “Hey, I’ll help you.”

Josh suddenly looked up at him then, eyes gleaming and smile brighter than the sun. “You’d do that for me?”

Tyler nodded, biting his lip, “Of course, dude! What are neighbours for?”

With that, the two got to work. Or more, Tyler got to work and Josh kind of just stood there watching and occasionally telling Tyler where the stuff was. Within record time, a freshly mixed lemon tart was cooling in the fridge and Josh had been put on meringue duty (following Tyler’s patient instructions with care) as Tyler washed the countless bowls and spoons that littered the counter.

By the time that was done, Josh had finished the meringue – squealing as Tyler held the bowl upside-down over Josh’s ‘gorgeous devil curls’ (Josh’s words, not Tyler’s. Luckily, it didn’t fall. With a pleased smile, Josh dolloped the meringue on top of the cooled lemon tart and Tyler shoved it in the oven, setting the timer for about 25 minutes.

“Done.” He stated, wiping his hands together to get the excess flour off. Josh smiled over at him, coming to join him by the oven.  
“Thanks, Ty.”  
Tyler thought he might melt at the nickname, blaming the fresh blush creeping onto his cheeks on the heat from the oven.

“No problem, man.” he replied, though his voice wavered slightly. They fell into silence once again and Tyler nodded, more to himself than anything else, and spoke up, “Anyway, I’m gonna go because I left the TV on and I haven’t even fed my cat yet.” he added a laugh at the end to show Josh that he wasn’t leaving because he didn’t like spending time with him or anything stupid like that. Because it was a lie, for definite; Tyler absolutely loved spending any time with Josh. There was just something about the man.

Josh nodded, following Tyler to the front door. They were stood in the hallway, between their flats, a goodbye hanging in the air.

Before Tyler even knew what was happening, there was a pair of warm lips on his, the bittersweet taste of lemon and sugar blending into his mouth and Tyler moaned, his tongue darting out to lick Josh’s bottom lip greedily. Josh responded by pulling Tyler closer, their bodies now flush against each other, noses bumping together and tongues now joined. Tyler’s hands finally got the chance to reach into Josh’s curls, tugging gently at them when Josh moved to grip his waist tightly.

The kiss was messy and uncoordinated but it was also – by far – the best kiss that Tyler had ever experienced. It left him feeling slightly light-headed and way too giddy by the time that Josh’s lips finally left his, a trail of saliva between them.

Tyler let out a childish giggle, leaning over to Josh and pecking the tip of his nose stupidly. Josh blushed, a deep chuckled falling from his red-kissed lips.

“Hey,” Josh started, voice lighter than it had been earlier, “I know this is a long shot but, since you pretty much did all the work, do you perhaps want to join me at my family’s Thanksgiving Dinner?”

Tyler smiled, sure that his mouth was about to split from this unexpected amount of smiling he’d been doing in the past couple of minutes, before saying, “Of course, Joshie! I’d love to.”

Josh beamed back at him, nodding his head, and with a chaste goodbye kiss he slipped back into his apartment. Tyler giggled again, to himself, pushing down on his door handle and opening his front door. He was about to close it when he spotted Mrs Easton across the hall smiling over at him, her shopping bags by her feet. She caught his eyes and smirked, a twinkling glint in her stare. “Ah, to be young and in love.” she muttered happily before she too disappeared from sight.

Tyler finally shut his door, his smile seeming glued to his lips, and he was greeted by Minx – who seemed oblivious to his infatuation with their neighbour and was currently meowing loudly as she rubbed against his leg, coaxing him over to the kitchen where her empty food bowl sat. Tyler wasn’t even mad when he saw that she’d knocked over his mug of half-drunk coffee that he must’ve left in here earlier.


End file.
